


Trust Issue

by Martiverse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Hawke è leggenda, M/M, Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), and his humor, light p0rn with feels, mentions of Fenris' past, more feels than p0rn to be honest, no beta we die like men, soft bbys, they love each other very much
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: "Hawke?" ansimò Fenris.La voce gli uscì più flebile del previsto ed un ondata di panico lo invase, come vino versato in un bicchiere, tingendogli il cuore di rosso e colandogli densa tra le ossa. La fiducia era un lusso che ancora faticava a concedersi..."Al rapporto..." rise la voce divertita di Garrett accanto al suo orecchio, spezzando la cacofonia del battito terrorizzato del suo cuore "o meglio, nel rapporto. Decisamente nel vivo della situazione""
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke, fenhawke
Kudos: 5





	Trust Issue

Fenris spinse la fronte contro il cuscino e ciocche di capelli bianchi gli scivolano da dietro l'orecchio fin sulla guancia. Le sue labbra erano ancora spalancare, il suo respiro frammentato e veloce.

Il sudore gli incollava la schiena al petto di Hawke.

Ansimò con la bocca aperta, seppur non emettendo alcun suono, e posò tutto il peso sugli avambracci cercando di non lasciarsi sprofondare nel materasso.

Raramente si lasciava davvero andare.

Il suo corpo era costantemente teso, pronto al combattimento o alla fuga. Era un riflesso acquisito, tenuto in piedi da anni di obbedienza che lo avevano reso sempre preparato ad eseguire... ed anni di caccia in cui era stato la preda. Il corpo non dimentica, così come la mente. Se c'era stato un tempo in cui i suoi pensieri erano stati calmi e lontani dalla paranoia, beh, non lo ricordava.

La fiducia era un lusso che ancora faticava a concedersi...

Ad ogni bacio il lyrium sotto la pelle di Fenris rispondeva con un tenue bagliore, sfrigolando d'un energia carica ed estatica a contatto con le labbra di Hawke. Erano leggeri, i baci di Hawke, leggeri e senza pretese, ma Fenris faticava ad accettarli.

La barba folta gli pizzicava la schiena ogni volta che Garrett posava le labbra su ognuna delle sue vertebre ed era più difficile del previsto ricordarsi che era lui e non-

"Hawke?" ansimò Fenris.

La voce gli uscì più flebile del previsto ed un ondata di panico lo invase, come vino versato in un bicchiere, tingendogli il cuore di rosso e colandogli densa tra le ossa. Una morsa gli strinse il petto stringendo, stringendo, _stringendo…_

"Al rapporto" rise la voce divertita di Garrett accanto al suo orecchio, spezzando la cacofonia del battito terrorizzato del suo cuore.

Gli posò un bacio leggero sul collo piegandosi di più sulla sua schiena. Il suo bacino collise con quello di Fenris e il suo membro scivolò più avanti, strusciando tra le cosce...

"O meglio…nel rapporto. Decisamente nel vivo della situazione"

Si fermò così, baciandogli di nuovo le vertebre e carezzandogli i fianchi con le mani.

_Che sciocco._

L'ansia che stringeva il cuore di Fenris si dissolse in uno sbuffo divertito. Contrasse le labbra in un sorriso fine ricordandosi che il suo cuore era rosso in ogni caso.

"Dovrebbe essere divertente?" chiese voltando appena la testa per spiare Hawke oltre la propria spalla.

Ed eccolo là, con i suoi occhi chiari ed un sorriso sulle labbra. Ciocche di capelli neri gli si incollavano al sudore della fronte in modo disordinato e quel suo stupido rigo rosso di kaddis si stava sciogliendo, macchiandogli le guance oltre che al dorso del naso.

Era diverso da tutto ciò che si annidava nei suoi ricordi.

Era migliore.

"Hai riso, quindi dev'esserlo per forza"

"Ho sbuffato"

"Hai riso. È così che ridi. Lo so quando sbuffi-sbuffi e quando sbuffi-ridi, che credi?"

Si piegò su di lui e gli posò un bacio su una scapola, abbassando il viso senza spezzare il contatto visivo.

C'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo che fece improvvisamente scaldare le guance di Fenris. Era dolce, era- c'era-

Sembrava una dichiarazione d'amore priva di parole.

"...ma smettila..." sbuffò di nuovo Fenris ruotando appena un poco il busto per sporgersi verso le labbra di Hawke.

"Oh, lo sbuffo della dolcezza! Amo quando fai lo sbuffo della dolcezza..." lo cantilenò Hawke prima di baciarlo.

Come piccola vendetta Fenris strinse tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore e lo tirò appena, raschiando la pelle prima di ricatturagli le labbra e sentendo l'eco della sua risata nella gola.

Il fiato di Hawke era caldo come le mani che gli stringeva sui fianchi, come i suoi baci e le sue carezze.

Ci teneva a lui, ma non a _lui_ come arma, come schiavo, come carico prezioso. Teneva a tutto quello che Fenris nascondeva dentro di sé, al suo cuore e ai suoi piccoli sorrisi sempre così rari e sinceri.

Lo amava, ma non gliel'aveva ancora mai detto a parole.

Hawke non era mai davvero sicuro di leggerlo nel modo giusto poiché Fenris era un libro complesso, dalle pagine incollate e sbiadite, difficile da sfogliare... ma il modo in cui si piegava sotto le sue dita, arcuando la schiena al suo tocco e tendendo i muscoli delle scapole, diceva abbastanza.

Non era mai stato rumoroso nelle sue dimostrazioni d'affetto, però portava ancora al polso la sua bandana rossa, accartocciata e lisa, ed Hawke non aveva mai avuto il coraggio né il desiderio di chiederla indietro.

Gli riservava una delicatezza tutta speciale che non somigliava né a fragilità né a devozione: Fenris non era un oggetto di porcellana facile da rompere, né un prezioso idolo da conservare e venerare. No, i modi gentili di Hawke non nascondevano alcun secondo fine, erano solo accortezza e attenzione nei suoi confronti. Da lui non voleva niente in cambio.

“Hawke?” lo chiamò Fenris, stavolta a cuor leggero.

“Mh...?”

Fenris faticava ancora a dispensare la propria fiducia ma di una cosa era sicuro...

“... _I'm yours...”_

Da lui non voleva più scappare.

**Author's Note:**

> La FenHawke è da carie e chiunque dica il contrario mente. Ciao.


End file.
